Slow Fade
by Fifekun
Summary: Better than life Dapple story. Basically a filler story that is basically inserted to 'Better than Life'. If you have not read 'Better than Life', chances are you won't understand what is going on. Based on the Justice League episode "A Better World". WARNING! VIOLENCE AND DEATH!
1. Loss

Disclaimer….

Ok, for those of you who actually follow "Better than Life" and you're confused, this is merely a dapple story. Basically This happens in between chapters 18 and 19 of "Better than Life". It's just a short story, but It's necessary to write, considering that I will make LOTS of references to it in the end of BTL, which is rapidly approaching.

Basically, this is the Justice League tweaked episode of "A Better World." If you're confused, go watch the episode. This short story will be doing a LOT of transitions between the Justice Lords and the Justice League. (YES, there IS a difference!)  
I'm thinking about doing Star-crossed as well after I'm finished with BTL. :3 any opinions?

Like it? Tell me! Don't like it? There are PLEANTY of other fics out there for you to read!

OK THEN! Ready? Set! READ AND REVIEW!

***Justice Lords***

Lord J'onn typed at the controls of the Watch tower, his serious amber gaze getting more tense with every passing second. Since taking over, the team had to go through a great deal of modifications to keep a grip on world peace.  
If anything, it seemed to J'onn that the past year had been…tense. With the loss of Flash, basically Camille was trying to take over as the team jokester…but even he had caught her sitting in their room crying for her 'brother'. Could he blame her? Absolutely not! In fact, she had been rather down tonight before going off to scout.

Lord J'onn pursed his lips. He hadn't heard a report from Camille in two hours…It wasn't like her to miss deadlines. He personally had been taking it easy on her…what with the kittens taking energy from her...but he couldn't speak for-.  
"J'onn."  
Lord J'onn paused and looked to the side, watching as Lord Superman walked over towards him seriously, passing the many new guards that the new and improved watch tower possessed.  
"Camille's report is three hours late."  
"Yes. I tried contacting her, but there was no answer. I sent Batman in her general direction." J'onn looked back towards the screen, a light frown on his face. "…It isn't easy for her to juggle the kittens and Flash's death at the same time."

"I understand that, J'onn, believe me I do." Lord Superman loosely crossed his arms and looked towards the screen, watching one of the many monitors that they now possessed; ensuring their newfound control of the Earth. "I also know that she's been the most hesitant to this. She needs to get on board."  
"Please be patient with her, Superman." Lord J'onn looked back towards the leader of the Justice Lords and looked concerned. "With her being a Saturn, she doesn't take too well to Martial law over Earth. After all, the Saturns are charged to guard Earth-"  
"You know as well as I do that the reason we're doing this is for the good of Earth." Lord Superman replied lowly, looking towards his ally. "I understand that with her expecting, her emotions are already out of—"

SLAM!

Both Lord J'onn and Lord Superman quickly whirled around, the security around them suddenly at alert…when Batman came BURSTING in; drenched with mud, sweat…and blood. Clutched tightly to him, was a semi-conscious Camille; drenched, shivering, and with multiple gashes around her, bleeding profusely.

"CAMILLE!"

Lord J'onn sprinted from the control panel over towards Batman and quickly snatched the badly wounded Saturn from the dark knight. The Saturn trembled violently, looking up towards J'onn…before coughing up a mouthful of blood.  
Terror gripped the Martian, and he felt himself reliving a nightmare…Explosions around him…screaming Martians everywhere…a dying My'ria'h in his arms…  
NO! NOT AGAIN! He couldn't handle it AGAIN!  
"Camille! Stay with me! Please! You can't—"  
"…The kits…" Camille winced sharply, coughing out more blood, her head lulling back as her body became too weak to support itself. "…The…kits…"

Lord J'onn's heart accelerated in panic and terror, quickly looking down at Camille's mid-section; he was horrified to see her extended belly…covered in stab wounds.  
Her fur was dyed red from the blood she had lost…bot something told the Martian it wasn't JUST Camille's' blood staining her own fur.  
Trembling, Lord J'onn rested his hand on his beloved's mid-section…no signs of life…  
…the kittens were gone…

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Superman roared, darting over and looking horrified at the Saturn's condition.  
"Kyra happened." Batman replied, eyes narrowed dangerously. The dark knight looked up quickly and motioned some of the guards. "Get the medics! NOW!"

"HOLY-!"  
"Camille!"  
The fuss alerted Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl, who all rushed over, looking horrified at the state their ally was in. Batman quickly put his arm out to keep the others from smothering J'onn or Camille.  
The Saturn continued to shake violently, unable to keep herself from spitting out blood onto J'onn's uniform. She let off a small whimper, mixed in with a choked sob.  
"…I couldn't…protect the kits…" Camille rested her face against J'onn's chest and sobbed again. "…I'm…a horrible mama…"  
"NO! No Camille!" The Martian held the Saturn tighter against himself, in a vain attempt to warm her shivering body. "It's not your fault, my love! We'll try again…please…we'll try again-…Camille PLEASE!"

The normally strong and serious Martian felt hot tears running down his cheeks as he tried his best to fight the inevitable.  
…His beloved Camille…was going to…  
"MEDICS! HURRY!" J'onn screamed, managing to somehow bring the Saturn even closer to his body.

"…J'onn-kun…I love you…J'onn—"  
"NO!" J'onn trembled and looked down at the dying Saturn in his arms in pure terror. "Don't talk like that! I need you to hold on! Please!...Camille!"  
Camille whimpered at the hysterics of her mate, and kept her face rested against the Martian's chest. Weakly, she placed a bloody paw against J'onn's face, slowly shutting her eyes.  
"…kultaseni….rakastan…sinua…"  
"No…Camille- Camille PLEASE!" J'onn felt his world stop…and implode into a million pieces as his beloved mate finally went completely limp in his arms.

The entire group was silent in a moment that seemed to last for hours. No one dared to move…or even breathe.  
After a long tense while, Hawkgirl fell to her knees, shock grabbing her…Lantern wasn't fairing any better; he just stood there, as though he was caught in the head lights.  
Wonder Woman clutched her forehead, hot tears pouring down her own cheeks. For a moment, the heroine couldn't move….before she slowly took a few steps toward the crumpled Martian and gingerly placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"…J'onn?..."

There was no response from J'onn…no word…no movement.  
It was as if he was trying to hold on to some last strand of hope…maybe…just maybe Camille had an extra life waiting to be used. However, the longer he waited…the heavier he felt the world smashing on his shoulders.  
Slowly, J'onn shut his eye and rested his forehead against Camille's…his hopes…his dreams…  
…gone…

No words could be said as the Martian slowly stood, holding the deceased Saturn in his arms. Slowly, J'onn turned away from the group, a stony look on his face as he carried the body out of the room, leaving behind a puddle of blood, and a broken Justice Lords group behind him.  
Lord Superman watched the crushed Martian retreat, holding the lifeless Camille as closely as possible to himself…before he looked in Batman's direction and narrowed his eyes dangerously at him. "…You say that it was Kyra who did this?"  
Lord Batman was silent for a few moments, before he looked back towards Superman. "Yes. J'onn sent me to look for Camille…I found her close to Bozeman. She was fighting Kyra…but as soon as I got there…" The dark knight paused…and then looked away, a flinty look on his face. "…I didn't move fast enough…"  
Lord Superman frowned deeply. "…Where is Kyra?"  
"…Right where I left her." Batman glanced at Superman, a dark look in his eyes…before turning and slowly retreating.

Lord Superman watched Batman retreat…and then slowly glanced back down at the pool of blood left on the floor. Kyra was 'right where Batman had left her'…which implied…  
"…Good riddance…"

***A year and a half later***

"Sector 7, all clear"  
"Sector 10, alert terminated."  
"Sector 11, all clear"  
"Sector 19, all clear"  
"Sector 33, all clear"  
"Secotr 50, all clear"

The Watchtower buzzed with reports, alerts, and control throughout the main hanger as the workers of the Justice Lords gave out their required reports. The series of traumatic events had taken a toll on the whole Earth, and the Justice Lords were determined to make sure nothing else happened.  
Lord Superman had made sure that this new system worked perfectly and STAYED in place. He was more than determined to keep it that way, for the good of mankind.

Lord J'onn looked over the work of all that were doing their hourly reports. Arms crossed and a stony look on his face, the Martian payed close attention to every single detail that came to his eyes and ears. If there was a time when he was less tense than this…he certainly didn't remember…nor did he really care to.  
"Sector 42, report delayed."  
The Martian's eyes narrowed, and Lord J'onn turned in the general direction of the guard who gave out the report and gazed at him seriously. "Why the delay in Sector 42?" He demanded, nearly ready to go into action if necessary.  
"A storm." The guard replied, looking up towards the Martian and showing him one of the screens, which showed a picture of a developing hurricane-like storm closing in on the sector.  
Lord J'onn frowned in reply. He didn't like delay…delays in reports could grow into a serious happening. When there was silence, there was usually trouble. He wasn't about to just LET it slide so easily.  
"Is there anything we can do?" J'onn inquired, his grip on the rail tightening slightly.  
"No, Everyone's been evacuated." The guard reported.

"…Oh…" J'onn hated it, but there was seriously nothing he could do. Not having control of a sector could put them off…Superman would hate that…HE would hate that…  
Frowning, J'onn looked downwards towards the rest of the workers, forcing himself to quit dweling on the delayed sector. "Let's continue then…" He ordered, motioning towards a different worker. "Sector 30."  
"All clear."  
"Sector 35, all clear."  
J'onn let the noise of the reports continue and his face hardened as he absorbed himself in his work…it kept his mind off of things. Things that seemed to linger…and taunt him. From his view, it looked like even Lantern and Hawkgirl were thinking about those same things…  
…the past…how beautiful it had been…oh to have a taste of it once more…  
Lord J'onn hardened himself further and turned his back on the sight below, forcing himself to focus on the monitors instead.

Below, Hawkgirl studied a different set of monitors, comparing it to the work she did on Thanagar. That being said, Even Thanagar seemed less stressful than it was here. It didn't help…that…  
Letting off a silent breath, Hawkgirl glanced in Lantern's direction; The former Marine was staring out the window of the Watchtower…staring at nothing and everything at the same time.  
"…I keep expecting him to come zipping in any minute now…with her hot on his tail…" Lantern mused sullenly, continuing to stare into the vastness of space.  
Hawkgirl offered a sad smile towards Lantern and faced him fully. "With him saying something really stupid, and her only fanning his already huge ego, right?"  
Lantern smirked at the comment, and looked towards Hawkgirl grimly. "Well…there WAS that…"

The Thanagarian offered the Green Lantern another sad smile and looked downwards. "But when things got serious, so did they." Hawkgirl was silent for a brief moment, before she took a step towards Lantern and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "…I miss them too, John…" She muttered quietly.

"Sector 42, All clear now."  
"Sector 31, civil disturbance."

At the report, both Hawkgirl and Lantern turned around, high on alert; before they both flew towards J'onn, curious to see just WHAT kind of riff-raff were pulling off a disturbance at this time.  
"What's going on?" Lantern asked, landing behind J'onn and trying to look over his bulky frame to see the screen.  
"Just a small protest at the college." J'onn replied in a monotone voice, moving aside very slightly to let his allies see the screen of college students practically DEMANDING to be let to vote for the long-delayed presidential election.  
Hawkgirl looked over the screen and frowned. "We're there." She offered, both her and Lantern turning in an attempt to get going.

"Not necessary." J'onn turned towards his allies and frowned seriously. "The police are handling it."  
"It only takes one spark to start a fire." Lantern pointed out, motioning towards the screen in determination.  
The Martian was silent for a brief amount of time, his stony look on his face never leaving him. "…Alright, if you want to go so badly, be my guest." He finally said, reasoning with himself that they were going as a pair, and they should be fine. "And as long as you are down there, please try to get Batman out of that cave of his." J'onn narrowed his eyes and frowned. "Even I find it depressing."  
"Deal" Hawkgirl gave J'onn a thumbs up, before she and Lantern turned and flew off, ready to simmer down the civil disturbance going on.

J'onn watched the pair go and frowned…before he turned and looked back towards the screen, narrowing his eyes.  
…Batman had closed himself off from the Justice Lords ever since…  
Quick to can his emotions, the Martian continued with his work.

***Justice League***

"It doesn't mean much…  
It doesn't mean anything at all…  
The life I've left behind me…is a cold room…"

This music was something that she had never DREAMED that she would try dancing to! But it was so INTERESTING! It would get fast…then slow…then even…then slow again…

Camille slowly positioned her hind paws to support her as she leaned back as far as she could possibly go without a partner. She had found herself trying Pas de deux dances more and more frequently; they felt good! Sure, she fell every time she attempted a part that she COULDN'T do by herself…but when she danced…she felt FREE!  
The Saturn couldn't help but feel that she had ALWAYS been attracted to ballet; even before her life with the Justice League. Twirling to the beat of the song, Camille kept her focus on trying NOT to make herself dizzy.

Well THAT was hard, all things considered!  
As the song slowed once again, Camille slowly rose her arms in the air, eyes closed and ears back.

"Sweeeeeeet surrender…is all that I have to give…"

Slowly moving her paws up and down, she winced when she almost slipped…and then her eyes snapped open as she felt strong hands place themselves on her waist, supporting her.  
"…Dancing without a partner can be a stress on not only the dance; but the dancer as well, Camille."  
Camille blushed darkly at the sound of J'onn's voice behind her…before she smiled sweetly and turned to face the Martian, who was smiling fondly at her.  
"Well then, won't you dance with me then, J'onn-kun?" The Saturn offered her new lover her paw, her dark blush never leaving her face.

J'onn's smile only got warmer as he slipped his fingers through her paw pads and slipped his other hand gently around her waist.  
"I would be delighted, my shining star."

Following J'onn's lead, Camille couldn't help but feel like she was on…well…MARS! Or Saturn…anywhere but here, anyways. J'onn always made her feel like she was on a different world. And now the confession of their love for each other only bringing them closer and closer with each passing day…  
…Oh how sweet dreams were when they came true.  
Camille found herself cuddled against the Martian's chest, apparently having completely ignored the fact that she had originally been dancing ballet. Instead, now, she enjoyed the strong hold of J'onn's arms and just swayed back and forth to the music that filled her fuzzy ears.  
…mmm….So this is what love felt like…so warm…so strong…

"Justice League! Lex Luther is currently attacking the Harper tech storage facility! We need everyone to the Javelin, NOW!"

"…uuuunnnnggghhhh…." Camille looked up and frowned. "Just when I was enjoying the moment, nya."  
"Heh." J'onn leaned down and pressed his lips to the Saturn's forehead, before smiling encouragingly at his beloved. "Such is the life of a Justice League member."  
"yup…And I'm gonna get there before yew!" Camille smirked suddenly, before quickly sliding out of the Martian's grip and sprinting for the door. J'onn only smiled at the statement…before he quickly made himself transparent and quickly headed for the Javelin in the same direction, easily passing Camille.

"HEY! NO TRANSPARENT STUFF!" Camille yelled, quickly crouching down and accelerating her speed. The move gave her greater speed….however the momentum affected her turning…  
CRASH!  
J'onn paused his flight and looked behind him in concern as Camille practically SLAMMED into a supply closet…however, the Martian didn't have to act; because two seconds later Camille came rocketing out in domestic cat mode. Of all things, a used-up toilet paper roll was stuck to her head; but it didn't stop her from rushing past the Martian and making a b-line for the Javelin hanger.

As they entered the room, they found the rest of the Justice League members appearing one by one, ready to address the situation going on at Earth.  
Flash paused when he noticed Camille rocket in…and busted out laughing at her appearance. "WOW Camille; WOW! Is that the new Saturn fashion statement for Earth?"  
"Shut up!" Camille growled, running up the ramp….only to run SMACK into Wonder Woman's leg, who she couldn't see very well. The Saturn shook her head awkwardly and proceeded to attempt to get on the ship…however, J'onn grabbed a hold of her by the scruff of her neck, proceeding to pull the roll off her head. The Martian then smirked at the Saturn as he took his place at the Javelin's controls.

"I believe this round goes to me."  
"No way, I was WAY ahead of you, nya!"

"Wow, their first Martial fight!" Flash grinned and fake swooned. "When are you guys gonna start working on those 15 babies for me, huh?"  
"Hopefully in more private settings." Hawkgirl stated, causing both J'onn and Camille to stop and look at her in disbelief. The Thanagairan only smirked and shrugged. "What? I got you two to be quiet, didn't I? Now let's go get Luthor!"

"WE'RE NOT EVEN MARRIED YET, NYA!"  
"She said 'YET'!" Flash suddenly exclaimed as the door closed. Before the ship blasted off a loud SLAP was heard, followed by a yelp from Flash.

***Justice Lords***

Lord Lantern tilted his head at the screen that their Batman was showing them. A fight…between 'them' and Lex Luthor. Why bring up the past?  
"What is this? Some old video of us?" He asked, looking towards Batman in confusion.

"Except we never had a fight like this with Luthor" Wonder Woman pointed out, looking at all the details of the fight. As many fights as they had with the creep when he was still alive, none of them lined up exactly with the one that was being played right now.  
"You're right." Batman responded, motioning towards the screen. "WE never did; but they're having one, right now."  
"They?" Hawkgirl looked confused at the statement. How could that NOT be them themselves?

Batman didn't so much as glance at his ally. "We're looking at another dimension…live."  
Wonder Woman's mouth went agape slightly. "It's…just like ours."  
"Almost" Batman corrected, motioning towards the screen as a certain red and yellow streak went by. "But their Flash is still alive."  
"So's their Luthor." Superman mused bitterly, eyes narrowing in contempt as he saw the villain fire blast upon blast at the heroes that he fought. After a brief moment, another quick figure came into view, twirling her sai and launching at the fighting Lex Luthor.

"Their Camille is alive as well." J'onn took a step up and almost reached out for the screen upon seeing the Saturn get SLAMMED into the ground. He slowly retracted his hand and frowned seriously when he saw the transformed Saturn quickly jump upwards and then dodge a piece of falling building that landed RIGHT where she had once been.  
Batman was silent for a while, before he glanced towards the others in the room.  
"There's something else. They don't call themselves the 'Justice Lords'. They're the 'Justice League'…"

***Justice League***

Wonder Woman and Green Lantern flew as fast as they could, chasing after the armor laden Lex Luthor. The villain had time to glance over his shoulder as Green Lantern fired a shot from his ring, and dodged it promptly.  
They certainly were persistent, he had to give them that; but if his brilliant plans were ever going to be realized, then these over glorified 'heroes' had to be eliminated.  
Hearing the sound of unsheathing blades in front of him, Luthor looked up quickly, seeing Camille in battle mode and running straight for him.

What a bother.  
Narrowing his eyes, Luthor glanced above him quickly, before turning in mid-flight and BLASTING at the roof, causing all sorts of debris to come falling down. Wonder Woman and Green Lantern managed to get out of the way; however, Flash wasn't as lucky. Getting pinned by the falling debris, Flash managed to catch the attention of Superman; who quickly dove down to assist his comrade.

Stooping down to shove the debris off of Flash, Superman narrowed his eyes in scorn at the youngest member of the team; well technically anyways.  
"Don't take your eyes off of him, I said! Not even for a second!" He reprimanded, watching as Flash pushed himself up and dusted himself off.  
"Hey I HAD to go, ok?" Flash replied smartly, sounding slightly embarrassed and irked at the same time. "And there are SOME things I can't just do in the blink of an eye!" That much said, the young superhero zipped off in pursuit of the villain.

Camille had a head start, eyes narrowed in focus and keeping a good speed with the retreating Luthor. It was bad enough that he was ALWAYS up to no good; but THIS took the cake. AND he nearly flattened her big brother.  
Yeah, THIS was unacceptable!  
"Jos haluat taistella, aion palvella, nya…" she growled, quick to jump from wall to wall and LATCH onto Luthor's back with her sai.

Luthor growled at the persistence of the cat-alien…and proceeded to spin violently in mid-air.  
Camille yelped at the pressure that was suddenly caused by the speed inflicted on her, but hung on. Narrowing her eyes, the Saturn SLASHED at Luthor's back- disabling his flight….and sending them both straight for a wall.  
SLAM!  
"OOFFFF!"  
Camille found herself SLAMMED against at LEAST three walls, before someone forced her to a stop. Groaning dizzily, the Saturn moaned and tried to wiggle free from the new grip. Once the person let her go, she turned and dizzily threw a punch in their general direction…only to fall to the ground, the world still spinning around her.  
"….nnnnyyyyyyaaaaa…." Camille held her head and found herself turned around, laying on her back. Looking upwards, the Saturn made out a hazy picture of J'onn, who was looking at her seriously. Most likely he was assuring himself that she was more dizzy than hurt.

ZIIIIIIIIPPP!

Camille shook her head a few times and sat up fully, looking distressed at the sound.  
"Mika se oli?" she asked, quickly pushing herself up. Both she and J'onn ran over to the nearest entrance. Thankfully what they found was a recently beaten Lex Luthor, surrounded by the other Justice League members, mainly Flash, who looked pretty proud of himself.  
The Saturn smirked and sheathed her sai, dusting herself off and marching over towards the Speedster…and promptly SLAMMING her foot on his.

"OWW!" Flash yelped and jumped in the air, before looking over towards Camille and scowling. "What was THAT for?!"  
Camille allowed herself to dissolve her warrior attire, before placing her paws on her hips and smirking at him. "For nearly getting flattened of course, nya! Do you really think I want Flash-kun pancakes for breakfast?"  
Flash smirked and put up his hands. "Well SURE ya do! After all I've got good taste, right?"  
"That's a statement I'd rather NEVER answer, nya." Camille scoffed, crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out at Flash, who only returned the gesture.

Flash then looked towards Superman and rubbed his head slightly. "Sorry I goofed up back there."  
"Apology accepted." Superman smiled towards Flash, before motioning at the mess in the room. "As soon as the damage is fixed."  
Flash smirked at the statement and made a motion with his hand. "Got a sec?" Like lightning, the Speedster promptly began fixing the entire room, letting everyone kick back and watch.

Camille took a stand next to J'onn and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and smirking.  
"He is SUCH a show off, nya."  
"Indeed. You seem to be doing most of your learning from him." J'onn looked towards Camille and smirked. The Saturn glared at the Martian, a smirk on her face.  
"That was SO FUNNY, I think I have a hairball coming up." Camille mocked, only making J'onn chuckle in response.  
The Saturn stretched and let out a stifled yawn. Yeah…a nap sounded SO WONDERFUL at this particular time, since they just got through with Luthor…AGAIN. Man, it was like he never knew when to quit! Camille's ears twitched at a sound of what sounded like energy to her from behind. Maybe it was Flash; after all, he was the definition of energy.

"You know, now that Luthor is behind bars again, maybe we can FINALLY get a chance to see that Canada place we keep trying to see." Camille grinned and turned. "Sound good, J'onn-ku-" The Saturn paused…and quickly took a leap back when she saw not one…but TWO Martians behind her.  
J'onn paused at Camille's reaction, and looked behind him….only to come face-to-face with….

"Who-….Who are you?" J'onn managed to ask the newcomer.

The newly arrived Martian narrowed his eyes seriously towards J'onn.  
"I'm You."


	2. Revelation

OK….I know this is a mirror team episode and you can't exactly SEE who's talking like you can in the episode, so to make things less complicated, All the Justice Lords will have LORD in front of their name, while the Justice League will stay the same.  
….Complicated, right? Oh well.

***SW***

"And the dimensions appear to be collapsing on one another." Lord J'onn explained to the Justice League, making a motion towards the portal that he had just come through a few minutes ago. "Our Batman built this portal to try to find help."  
"But what can we do?" Green Lantern asked, tilting his head at the information that he was being given.  
"We're not sure yet, but our dimension seems to be at the center of it, and that would be the best place to start looking for an answer." Lord J'onn replied, looking over each one individually. Once he finally rested his eyes on Camille, he seemed to ponder for a moment, before continuing to offer his explanations.

Camille seemed to notice the glance, because she felt…somewhat off.  
Didn't he have a Camille in his dimension? Or maybe they were having a small spout? Either way the glance made her feel…nervous.  
Batman wasn't all sold as well. Glancing towards J'onn and Camille, the Dark Knight zoned in on the third in command. "Have you read his mind yet?" He asked lowly as Lord J'onn continued to talk to the rest of the group.  
J'onn glanced back to Batman and frowned very lightly. "Martians don't do that to one another." He responded just as lowly.  
"Can't? Or Won't, nya?" Camille asked curiously, glancing lightly towards her lover, who seemed to be looking back towards his counterpart in contemplation.  
"Both." The Martian finally replied.

"So it's agreed then. We Go?" Superman inquired of the rest of the team, looking towards the rest of them for their opinions.  
A collective agreement came from the others, which only seemed to seal…whatever sort of adventure that they were fixing to get sucked into next. Camille pursed her lips slightly, before taking a few steps up towards the alternate Martian and put a slight paw in the air, catching his attention.

"Shouldn't someone stay here, nya?" The Saturn asked, stopping when she was right in front of Lord J'onn and motioning towards the outside of the building. "I mean, If the dimensions are affecting each other, then wouldn't it be a good idea to have someone stay behind and monitor this demotion?" Camille paused at Lord J'onn's stony face. Man…even J'onn was serious a lot, but she had never seen the Martian so…distant…maybe he was just so concerned about the situation going on right now.  
…yeah…that made sense.  
The Saturn absently put a paw to her side, where she was SURE a new bruise was forming and looked back up toward the Alternate Martian.  
"Besides; Crime is rampant in this dimension, as I'm sure it is at yours, J'onn-ku-…Uh-…J'onn-San…"

Lord J'onn was silent for a brief moment, watching Camille's moves carefully. She was favoring her side…AND her paw was absently rubbing it. There was a slight chance that she and this dimension's J'onn were expecting.  
…then he'd have to get the kittens out of the way…  
Placing one hand behind his back and motioning towards the portal with the other, he nodded very lightly towards the Saturn. "It would be wise to find the main points of the problem before we allow any separation of the group. We need everyone's intelligence in unison before we continue."  
"…That makes sense, nya." Camille replied, glancing back towards her team. "J'onn-kun?"

"Agreed." J'onn nodded in reply, causing the group to start heading towards the portal.

Camille looked up towards Lord J'onn and offered a smile towards him…but paused at his stony look. He looked…contemplating.  
It was strange seeing the Martian like this. The last time she had even remotely seen HER J'onn like this…was when Etrigan was around. Turning, Camille took the first steps into the dimension portal, followed closely by Lord J'onn.  
One by one, the rest of the Justice League went through the dimensional door, last being J'onn and Batman…but what they saw on the other side…confused them.

All that greeted them on the other side of the dimension door…was a white room deprived of…well…ANYTHING!

"Hey, Don't you guys believe in doors and windows?" Flash asked, looking around at the empty room and looked towards Lord J'onn…who's expression seemed much darker now.  
Frowning, Lord J'onn was quick to grab Camille by the upper arm and go transparent.  
Camille gasped at the action and quickly turned, confusion on her face.  
"I'm sorry." He mused as he quickly made his exit, Camille in tow.

Flash quickly ran for the Alternate Martian; but he had already made his exit. As soon as he was clear…The entire Justice League found themselves being shocked by a high voltage weapon contained in the room they were trapped in.

"FLASH-KUN! J'ONN-KUN!"  
Camille struggled wildly against Lord J'onn's grip only finding that it got tighter the more that she struggled. Narrowing her eyes, Camille quickly slid-kicked the Martian holding her and back flipped away from him, getting into a ready stance.  
"What are you DOING, nya!? You said that—" Camille suddenly paused when she got a good look around the room…  
…the other dimension's heroes were staring right at her; and they did NOT look friendly, at ALL. Camille's eyes widened and her mouth went agape, taking a few steps away from the group.  
 _Slag…oh slag…oh_ —Camille's attention was drawn towards the controls of the room and quickly looked towards the box that Lord J'onn had just drug her out of. The Saturn barely had time to think before Lord Wonder Woman's lasso came aiming for her.

Camille quickly jumped in the air and quickly ran in an attempt to find a way to shut OFF the contraption. It really didn't HELP that she had THOUGHT that these guys were good and all of a sudden they were bad. Really, stuff like that shouldn't surprise her, right?  
But this group was PRACTICALY her own team! Why would—UNGH!  
The Saturn found herself knocked over by Lord Superman, who watched her slide down the wall and try to recover. Shaking her head a few times, Camille managed to look up…and dodge a grab from Lord Superman…However her success to dodge Lord Superman lead to a failure to dodge Lord Batman.

The Saturn yelped when she found herself entangled by batarang whips, which wrapped around her body tightly and sent her SLAMMING for the floor. Camille groaned at the impact and looked down towards the wires around her.  
Isn't this how she MET the Justice League? Wow, these guys were like evil clones or something. Narrowing her eyes the Saturn managed to sit up…by backing herself into a corner. Oh come ON! Wasn't there-

BANG!

Camille gasped and looked up just in time to see the screens of the Justice Lords. Inside, the Justice League was suffering from the bolts of electric waves being shot through their bodies. Hawkgirl was attempting to get OUT of the contraption with her mace. To make matters worse, Lord Lantern looked like he was closing in to foil her escape attempts. The Saturn gasped and struggled further.  
"NO! DON'T! LEAVE HER ALONE!" She yelled as Lord Lantern waited till Hawkgirl managed to get out…and shot a beam at her point-blank range.  
"HAWK-SAN!" Camille snarled using the wall as leverage and trying to stand, eyes narrowed dangerously towards the Justice Lords. "How DARE you! This is unacceptable! This is—"  
Thwip!  
Camille gasped when Lord J'onn quickly appeared behind her…and firmly pressed two fingers against her neck. The Saturn felt dizziness fall over her…and the next thing she knew darkness overcame her.

***JLW***

"….ooowww…." Camille shook her head a few times, forcing herself to sit up and hold her head. Good night…if she found out that she was in the infirmary AGAIN, she was seriously going to consider having Batman train her or something-.  
The Saturn paused her thoughts when she found herself not in the infirmary…but rather in a bedroom of sorts. It wasn't done up like hers…she had pictures of sushi EVERYWHERE in her room…was this J'onn's room?

Camille blushed at the thought. Why was she resting here of all places? Did she fall asleep during monitor duty or something? Well THAT'S weird; usually J'onn would drop her off in her own room if she had fell asleep during-  
The Saturn suddenly gasped at the memories that came filling her head. Wait- the fight- The OTHER Justice League guys—wait, they called themselves the 'Justice Lords' correct?  
Camille gasped and quickly shot out of the bed looking at her surroundings. Where was J'onn?! Where was Flash and Hawkgirl!? Where was—The Saturn paused at the sudden scent in the room…

Camille quickly shot around, narrowing her eyes and getting her claws out, coming face to face with…Lord J'onn. Growling, Camille quickly ran at him; only for the Martian to go transparent and stand perfectly still as she unleashed a barrage of attacks on the alien. "What did you DO with them! Tell me where they are! Where is my family, nya!? WHERE IS J'ONN-KUN!?"

"Please, you must calm yourself. We are only trying to help—"  
"HELP!? You're trying to help by ATTACKING US and separating us!? What about Hawk-San! YOU GUYS HURT HAWK-SAN!" Camille tried her best to land a blow on the transparent Martian; but her attacks weren't getting her anywhere as long as he was in this state. Growling, Camille backed away from the Martian and tried to weigh her options.  
She wasn't one for training; she preferred to dance…but she had spared twice with J'onn…and if he was transparent…then she could…  
Narrowing her eyes, Camille quickly ran at Lord J'onn and started to jump over him.

SNATCH!  
"NYA!"

Camille found herself suddenly YANKED back to the ground and SLAMMED into the ground. Lord J'onn narrowed his eyes and quickly took the recovering Saturn and held her arms behind her, his other arm holding her in a strong lock-hold.  
"Camille, you of all persons should know that I know every move that you're thinking about." The Martian narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on the Saturn. "Enough! You're only going to wear yourself out!"  
"Give me ONE good reason why I shouldn't fight you, nya?!" Camille growled, continuing to struggle against the much stronger Martian's grip. "LET. ME—"

SLAP!

Camille yelped and dropped to the ground, holding her cheek from the backhand she had just received from the Martian. She tasted something bitter at the side of her mouth and spit, before taking her paw and rubbing the spot…and noticing a very small stream of blood coming from her lip. For a moment, the Saturn was stunned…why would J'onn-…  
Right…this wasn't J'onn…then she should stop TREATING him like-

"Camille, don't continue to fight me." Lord J'onn warned, standing over the Saturn and frowning deeply at her. "You must understand that this is for the greater good. Your Justice League is incapable of giving the Earth true safety." The Martian was silent for a moment…before he offered her a hand to help her up…of which Camille swiftly back-handed away, taking a few steps away from him, eyes narrowed dangerously.  
"How dare you." Camille growled, clenching her paws and glaring at Lord J'onn. "The Justice League-"

"Is in danger of losing everything because of their diplomacy!" Lord J'onn made a strict motion towards her.  
"What are you TALKING about!?" Camille took a step back and got into a ready position, looking ready to attack once again. "The only way to peace is THROUGH mercy and diplomacy! That's what Super-san says! Besides! All life is precious and it deserves a chance at redemption!"

"That is exactly the kind of thinking that causes the loss of life! The loss of FLASH'S life! The loss of YOUR life!" Lord J'onn snarled in her direction, eyes narrowed savagely.

Camille suddenly went silent, a shocked look on her face at the Martian's statement.  
"…Wait-…Are you-…wha-….you mean…your Flash-…"  
"Our Flash is dead." Lord J'onn replied seriously, glaring at the Saturn before him. "He refused to take drastic action against Luthor…and you…YOU!" The Martian grabbed Camille by the shoulders and forced her closer to him, causing a spooked look to come on Camille's face. "YOU refused to kill Kyra when you had her RIGHT where you needed her! You had mercy on her, and in the end it cost you your lives AND the lives of our kittens!"

"…WHAT?!" Camille paused and blushed darkly at the thought of having kittens with J'onn. Oh! That would be so Wonderful! That would-…Wait! The Saturn let the sentence really sink into her…and she felt her heart break for the depraved Martian in front of her.  
…This J'onn had lost his Camille…and the kids they were expecting…Which meant he had relived Mars all over again.  
"…J'onn…" Camille's ears went back in sympathy. "…You're hurting me, nya."

Lord J'onn was silent for a good amount of time, his anger and desperation still evident in his eyes…before he slowly let the Saturn go and allowed her to take a couple of steps back, rubbing her tender arms from his strong grip.  
Camille tended to her arms for a silent moment, continuing to stare at Lord J'onn.  
His stony expression…he had been hurting so much…but he was refusing to allow himself to feel anything else. Everything he had been through…had made him callous…

"…J'onn-ku-….J'onn-san…"  
Camille slowly took a step up and reached for him. "…I'm-…so sorry for your loss, nya. I…Can't imagine what your team has been through…what you've been through…" The Saturn paused…and rested her paw on his arm. "…But you're forgetting the first rule of our line of work…All life is precious…and All deserve-"  
"You're right…all live IS precious." Lord J'onn took Camille's paw and held it in a not-so-gentle way, darkness in his eyes. "But not everyone views it that way…and since they can't see that, they kill without remorse. The only way to make it stop is to take control…to eliminate all threats. The only true safety for lives is to make them do EXACTLY as we say…and if they don't…" The Martian narrowed his eyes. "They will be punished."

The Saturn looked at the alternate Martian in horror. What was he SAYING…How could he even CONCIDER such a heartless move to actually TAKE OVER the lives of others, or just plain TAKE them!?  
"…You-…You're mad! How could you practically enslave the Earth." Camille paused and gasped. "…J'onn-san! You're in violation of the Martian/Saturn treaty! You're in danger of—"  
"No, YOU are in danger of allowing the world to run out of control!" Lord J'onn snarled and his grip got tighter on Camille's paw, making her cry out. "I've already lost you ONCE! If this is the way you're going to continue to think, then you would be safer as a prisoner of the Justice Lords than as a member of your 'Justice League'." Lord J'onn gritted his teeth in frustration. "Why can't you see it?...I'm trying to PROTECT you!"

"That doesn't make it right!" Camille shouted back, trying in all desperation to get OUT of the Martian's grip. "You're making it WORSE on others by making them live in FEAR…AND you're NOT protecting me! You're HURTING ME!"

Lord J'onn narrowed his eyes….and plain let go of Camille, before standing tall. He watched as she rubbed her wrist in pain, before looking up at him in defense.  
"…You'll understand one day…Oh Camille, you'll understand one day…" The Martian narrowed his eyes. "But until you do, you are confined to quarters."  
"J'onn-san! I am NOT your Camille!"  
"You are now." Lord J'onn glared at the Saturn, before going transparent and exiting the room.

"J'ONN-SAN!" Camille ran after the Martian and reached for the door.  
ZAAPP!  
"NNYYYYAAAA!"  
The Saturn flew away from the door and SLAMMED against the ground, groaning. Shaking her head a few times, Camille slowly got herself up and winced at the pain in her arms. Checking herself over, the Saturn slowly approached the door and examined it.  
Martian tech…so BASCIALLY the ONLY way for her to get out of here was if Lord J'onn himself allowed them both to go transparent.  
…Brilliant. Camille scowled at the discovery…before sliding to her knees and hanging her head.

The Justice Lords…were insane…

On the other side of the door, Lord J'onn and Lord Batman watched the monitor that had a picture of the Saturn who had no way of escaping the room.  
Lord Batman frowned slightly…before he looked towards Lord J'onn. "Don't worry…she'll appreciate this someday."  
"…Even if she doesn't…it doesn't matter." Lord J'onn replied emotionlessly…before looking towards his ally and frowning. "The others are fixing to enter the other dimension…You're staying and keeping an eye on the Justice League?"  
Lord Batman nodded slightly in reply.

Lord J'onn pursed his lips…before walking past the dark knight, a stony expression on his face. "Feed her in an hour…and DON'T let her out. I'm not losing her again."

***Justice League hour later***

ZAAAP!

Superman ripped off the restraining device that the Justice Lords had put over his eyes. Thanks to Green Lantern's laser beam, he was free once again. Thanks to Flash's quick thinking, most of the Justice League had managed to escape the prisons that the Justice Lords had entrapped them in.  
Not only that, but Flash had managed to entrap Lord Batman. Hopefully he stayed out of the picture for now.

"I don't know about the rest of you," Superman growled, stepping out of his prison and narrowing his eyes. "But I'm ready to kick some serious—" The man of steel was cut off when Flash quickly zipped right in front of Superman, arms crossed and a frown on his face; contrary to his normal happy-go-lucky nature.  
"You're gonna have to wait on that." The youngest member of the team said seriously. "They've got Hawkgirl in a hospital somewhere." Flash made a motion with his hand and motioned towards the many halls of the building. "Not to mention Bad Bats said something about Camille is in a Saturn-proof room that only their J'onn can access."

"You need to find out which Hospital Hawkgirl is in, and get there before they hear about this." Batman ordered, frowning seriously. The vigilante thought for a moment, before he looked in J'onn's direction. "And chances are, if their J'onn is the only one who can access the room that they have Camille locked in, that would suggest that you're the only one who can locate and get her out."  
J'onn nodded at Batman seriously, frowning at the idea of the Justice Lord J'onn entrapping Camille.  
"Understood…but what about you?"  
"Yeah, this is your city, Batman." Superman agreed, turning to face the dark knight. "You know the Hospitals better than we do."

"I have a portal to find." Batman replied bluntly, before taking out his grapple and taking off to find said machinery.

The others watched Batman go, before J'onn turned towards Superman. "I will locate and rescue Camille. You locate Hawkgirl, and inform me of where you're going. Camille and I will rendezvous with you there."  
"Got it." Superman nodded, before the group separated, intent on foiling the plans of their evil counterparts.

***JR***

Camille pursed her lips as she sat on the ground at the foot of the bed that was in the cell that she was trapped in. This thing was Saturn-prof…HOW does one make something Saturn-prof, when they're supposed to be ALLIED with a Saturn?!  
She paused for a minute as she recalled Lord J'onn's words…he had mentioned kittens…Maybe the Saturn-prof was to keep the KITTENS safe…Which would mean they would HAVE to make some things Martian-prof as well, right?  
…J'onn…

Camille couldn't help but think of the Justice Lord J'onn…the pain and darkness in his eyes…the hurt…  
…Pain…suffering…loss…  
She had to admit…even HER J'onn had gone through a great deal of suffering…but he would NEVER do something this…cruel; right? Camille closed her fists…and reopened them, her ears going back in pain.  
The loss of his family…the loss of My'ria'h…the loss of his planet…the change of his life….the hope of a new family…the death of Flash…the change of priorities…The loss of his Camille…and their babies…  
…had it been too much for him? Had he LET it build up?

…after all…people never crumble in a day…

The Saturn slowly put a paw to her chest and sighed sadly.  
…A Slow Fade…  
The Justice Lords were the way they were, because they had LET their tragedies slowly put callouses over their hearts. They were trying to avoid hurt and loss…by trying to CONTROL everything.  
…Was there any hope for them?...or were they too far gone? Completely faded?

"…Camille! I'm so glad I—"

The Saturn's eyes snapped open when she saw the newly arrived Martian come into the room through his transparent powers…and quickly shot up and TACKLED him; managing to push him, and herself, out of the room.  
Once she realized she was out of the room, Camille back flipped and unsheathed her claws, baring her teeth at the Martian on the floor, and PUNCHING him across the face.  
"Listen! I KNOW that you have been through a lot, but I am NOT taking you over MY J'onn-kun! Now TELL me where MY team is, Or I won't have any choice but to-…" Camille paused and blinked as she got a good look at the Martian she had just attacked.

"…Let me guess…you ARE my J'onn-kun…" She muttered, looking like she felt like the dumbest person in the world.  
J'onn looked up, rubbing his jaw, the smallest of smiles on his face. "I'm happy to know that I have your heart, my love."  
Camille groaned in embarrassment and quickly ran over and helped the Martian up. "I'm SORRY! He said that he was the only one who could -….How did you-."  
"This cell is designed to only allow beings who can go transparent in and out of the room." J'onn replied, standing to his feet and looking over the cell. He then looked back towards Camille and frowned seriously. "Though now you are free, we must regroup with the others and-…Camille, what happened to your face?"

The Saturn paused…and quickly wiped her mouth and looked away. Dangit, it still hadn't stopped bleeding. Though it wasn't very much, it was a stubborn wound.  
"N-…nothing…" The Saturn cleared her throat and turned quickly. "Are the others ok, nya? Is Hawk-san alright? I saw her get shot!"

J'onn briefly stopped focusing on the wound on Camille's mouth and frowned in reply.  
"No. Hawkgirl was badly wounded and is currently in one of the Justice Lord's hospitals." The Martian narrowed his eyes slightly. "The others are currently trying to find out which one that will be, then we are to meet them there."  
"…mmm…" Camille crossed her arms and looked to the side, a troubled look on her face.  
"Camille…what troubles you?"  
"…I can't help but feel sorry for them…and loathe them at the same time…" Camille looked up towards J'onn with a hesitant look. "It makes me wonder…if our own team—"

"J'onn! Have you found Camille?"

The Martian looked to the side and put his hand on his ear as he heard Superman's voice. "Yes. She is safe with me. Have you located Hawkgirl?"  
"She's being treated at Arkum Asylum." Superman replied. "We're heading out now. You and Camille meet us on the border of the property and we'll discuss how we're going to rescue Hawkgirl."  
"Understood. We are on our way." J'onn turned and looked towards Camille…not without noticing the troubled look that seemed to get deeper on her face. "Camille?"

The Saturn was silent for a few seconds, a pondering look on her face…before looking back at J'onn and nodding at him seriously.  
"Let's go, nya."


	3. Wounds

ust to clarify; I am NOT including EVERY SINGLE DETAIL of the episode "A Better World" in this; so if you haven't seen the episodes yet; then my recommendation is go look it up on Netflix.

***SW***

"An Asylum?" Camille crossed her arms and scowled, before looking in Green Lantern's direction and scoffing. "WHY in the world would they put Hawk-san HERE? Sure she has interesting taste in food, but she's not NEARLY as crazy as Flash-kun."  
"HEY!"

"Fact being, this world belongs to the Justice Lords." Green Lantern responded, making a motion towards the building that they were looking at. "Since technically the Justice Lords view US as the bad guys; this is the one logical place that would have the type of security to hold one of us back."  
"And considering the damage that Hawkgirl took; she's probably locked up in the deepest room." J'onn mused, looking thoughtful. The Martian looked towards Superman and frowned seriously. "However, we should be able to pass off as the Lords."

"Alrighty then, let's get going." Flash turned and started to walk for the building, eager to help his friend; however, Superman quickly took hold of his shoulder and stopped him.  
"No. You and Camille need to wait out here." Superman made a motion with his hand. "You guys are dead, remember?"  
"Hey, the costumes will tip them off anyways." Flash pointed out, making note at the fact that the Justice Lords wore COMPLETELY different uniforms than them.  
"We'll just say it's a fashion choice." Wonder Woman suggested, turning to leave with the rest of the group. As the rest of the group left, Flash crossed his arms in disappointment, before casually waltzing over towards the nearby garden and picking a rose from the ground, taking time to sniff it.

Camille watched Flash meander, and crossed her arms, watching where the rest of the Justice League had flown off to.  
For a while she couldn't help but dwell on Lord J'onn's words. He seemed so angry. So bitter. So torn and…dark.  
"You know, I don't think I've seen you this quiet unless you're taking a nap, kitty!" Flash teased, walking over to the Saturn and placing a rose on her head. He smirked and continued to fiddle with Camille's ears before noticing the spaced out look she had on her face.  
Her arms were crossed, her demeanor was serious, and she…just didn't seem to be all there.  
In an attempt to cheer up his 'little sister', Flash draped his arm around her and grinned from ear to ear.

"Don't worry, pretty kitty! J'onn will be back, and then once we get home and get those pesky Justice Lords in line; then you and J'onn can get married and start working on…those…"  
Flashed trailed off when he saw no change in expression on the Saturn's face; not even IRRITANCE!  
"Hey, you ok Camille?"

"…They're insane…"  
The Saturn kept her arms crossed and her ears drooped slightly. "…I can't believe how…evil they are. Why would they do such things?...why would they betray us?..."

Flash paused at the statement, and his face fell at the musings that Camille had. Obviously she was more hurt than angry about the whole ordeal. Who could blame her? After all, she was a lot like J'onn. She came with no family and found family in the Justice League…The very thought of them -  
"Kitty, what happened to your cheek?"

Camille paused, and absently put a paw to her cheek to hide the slight swelling of her lip.  
"…Nothing."  
"That's not 'Nothing'! Your lip is bleeding! Didn't the Justice Lord J'onn put you in a safe-" Flash paused for a moment, and a look of horror made its way to his face. The young superhero paused…before he grabbed Camille by the shoulders.  
"Did Lord J'onn hurt you Camille?! I swear if he did—"

"Flash-kun…do you think that the Justice League will turn evil, nya?"

Flash paused at Camille's words, and then grimaced lightly. "…No…Of course not, Camille. The Justice Lords…well they're-…they just went overboard since…well…you and I died."  
The speedster looked to the side for a moment, before looking back towards Camille, holding her tighter, in an attempt to reassure her. "I mean…If I lost you…I'd be pretty upset."  
"…It still doesn't make it right." Camille made a sad face…before looking up, brokenness on her face. "…Even J'onn-kun…He said that Martians abhor taking life…Why would he betray Earth…Betray me?"

"Hey, don't talk like that, pretty kitty." Flash slowly brought Camille into a hug and lightly rested his chin on her head. "J'onn loves you…you know that right? J'onn loves you SO much!"  
"…Yeah…this J'onn loved his Camille too…" Camille muttered her ears going back against her head in an obvious fear.  
Flash had no answer for that…if anything, he let off a quiet sigh. She had a point…These guys had a LOT in common with them…and if they couldn't stand it…could the Justice League?

"You're not supposed to pick the flowers."

Both Flash and Camille suddenly stiffened, before they quickly turned towards the right…only to see an emotionless Poison Ivy standing close to them, a pair of shearers in her hand.  
Camille had never had the 'privilege' of meeting this villain…but something was…OFF about her. She didn't seem like a villain…at ALL. Both she and Flash glanced at each other, before Flash took the rose out of Camille's fur and slowly approached Poison Ivy, getting ready for a fight.  
"Sorry…I couldn't resist." Flash offered the flower towards the woman, who took the plant from the hero and gazed at the flower emotionlessly.  
"It's alright." She responded lightly.

Flash tilted his head and made a slight face at the answer. Ok…didn't this girl have a high rep for being…ticky? Or maybe that was Cat woman…  
"It is?"

"With me anyway." Poison Ivy responded, her same blank stare staying on her face. "This kind of thing just doesn't bother me anymore." The woman dropped the rose on the ground. "In fact…nothing really bothers me anymore…but you might want to watch out for Superman."

"Forget Super-san… It's J'onn-san I'm not happy with." Camille muttered, slowly crossing her arms and keeping a close eye on the villain before her.  
"I figured you weren't happy with ANY of them." Flash looked back towards his little sister, who shrugged at him.

Camille looked towards Poison Ivy, trying to place her.  
She seemed so…FAMILLAR! The face that she had a green aura to her…and was around PLANTS…made her think of-…  
"...excuse me…your name wouldn't happen to be Clover, would it?"  
"No. My name is Pamela. I'm also known as Ivy…Poison Ivy rather…"

The Saturn was silent for a while before she slowly nodded. "…apologies, nya…I thought you were someone…I think I care a lot for…"  
"Clover?" Flash turned and looked at Camille, making a face at her in confusion. "Where did that come from? I've never heard you talk about—"  
BOOM!  
Both Camille and Flash looked up towards the building, where something went FLYING out of the side of it. Traveling through the air and landing at the feet of the trio was…  
…A superman Robot head?

Flash raised an eyebrow and looked towards Camille…before glancing at Poison Ivy.  
"Will you excuse us?"  
"Okay."

Without so much as a 'goodbye', Flash quickly sped for the building. Camille on the other hand lingered for a moment, stopping and looking back towards Poison Ivy.  
Clover…Where had she HEARD that name before? And if this person wasn't her…then who was this…'Clover' anyways?  
Dragging herself out of her thoughts, Camille quickly crouched down and darted down the same road that Flash had zipped down. She wasn't nearly as fast as the speedster; but she was certainly quick.

One thing lingered in her mind from all the stress that had already gone on within the past 17 hours…  
…If the Justice Lords justified this as 'protecting the Earth'…What was stopping the Justice League from doing the same?  
Her and Flash?...It couldn't possibly be that simple…  
Camille slowed her sprint and looked inside the building…only to quickly duck when a torn up robot-version of Superman went SAILING over her head. Standing back up, Camille looked behind her with a crazed look on her face. Looking back at the action, she had to groan. Great…ANOTHER fight. Could the League get SOME sort of Vacation? Or was that word non-existent for superheroes?

"Camille look out!"  
The Saturn's ears perked at the warning of Wonder Woman, and quickly Camille did a mid-air backflip – SLAMMING her hind paws into a passing Lord Superman robot. Narrowing her eyes at the sight of the machinery, Camille extended her claws and RIPPED the robot's back out of it's body; before jumping off and landing on all fours, allowing the robot to crash and explode into the wall.

Pursing her lips, the Saturn slowly stood, eyes narrowed dangerously…this is what they were reduced to?...oversized bullies? How could they?...those traitors…those-  
Camille's ears perked and she quickly turned, SLAMMING her fist against….Superman's jaw.  
The Saturn winced at both the horror that came to her from hitting HER ally…and the PAIN that SCREAMED in her paw.  
They didn't call this guy 'The man of steel' for NOTHING!

Quick to hold her paw in pain, Camille's ears went back, a look of terror on her face. "Supa-san! I'm—I'm sorry—I'm—"  
"For the record…" Superman reeled back and PUNCHED a Superman robot that was flying for them, and then zapped another with his laser-vision, before looking down towards Camille. "The bad guys are dressed in white."  
"…R-Right…right, nya" Camille shrunk slightly.

Superman's response was putting a reassuring hand on Camille's shoulder, before he looked over to see how the others were fairing. Wonder Woman and Flash had JUST destroyed the last Lord Superman Robot, and J'onn was scanning the room for any more potential threats.  
The Saturn looked at the group…and looked confused.  
"…Where's Lantern-Kun?"

Before there was any reply, the sound of movement was heard, causing the entire group to look in that direction. Coming out of the broken hallway was Green Lantern; an unconscious Hawkgirl in his arms, and a TICKED look on his face.  
Any smart person would stay OUT of his way.  
Watching the Lantern pass, the rest of the Justice League followed, aiming to escape outside…

…only to be blocked by a barrage of military hardware, SURROUNDED by soldiers.  
"Don't make any sudden moves!" One of the soldiers warned over the loudspeaker, narrowing his eyes in challenge. "Or we'll vaporize the entire lot of you!"  
Here we go again.  
Getting ready for another possible conflict, the entire Justice League tensed; ready to fight if necessary. However, no sooner had they prepared themselves for a fight…help came.  
Help…that looked a LOT like …LORD Batman.

The Batman swung to land in front of the Justice League and took a few threatening steps towards the soldiers, eyes narrowed. "Hold it! These are MY prisoners, and I'M taking them back." He growled, standing tall.  
The soldier sized up the new arrival and frowned. "You're in the right costume, but how do I know that you're not one of them?"

The Batman slowly walked over towards the soldier and narrowed his eyes dangerously, putting his face in front of the soldier's. "Are you questioning my authority, lieutenant?" he growled lowly, eyes getting dark.  
The soldier fidgeted slightly, taking a slight look backwards…before he put a hand up in the air towards the others. "Put your guns down…now!"

At the command, the rest of the soldiers did so; resulting in the dark 'superhero' turning and approaching the Justice League slowly.  
As he did so, Camille locked eyes with him…and narrowed her own eyes as she watched him pass through the group.  
"We'll go out the back" He muttered lowly, continuing to walk. Slowly, the rest of the Justice League followed him, unsure of where he was taking them.

Superman looked towards the dark hero, looking convinced.  
"You fooled them! Even I thought you were him!" he praised.  
"I AM him." Lord Batman replied, glancing in Superman's direction, but continuing to walk.

***JLBC***

"So without your Flash, the Justice Lords went Rouge?"

Lord Batman glanced over towards Flash, who had been asking nonstop questions ever since he had GOT the group to the bat cave. Apparently Lord Batman and Batman found each other…had a fight AND a talk at the same time…and Lord Batman apparently saw the 'error of his ways.'  
It seemed farfetched to Flash, but HEY! The guy was helping them get back to their own dimension; so Win-Win, right?!

However, it wasn't JUST farfetched to Flash…Camille stood close to the portal that Lord Batman was in the process of activating. Arms crossed, ears drooped, and eyes firmly planted on Lord Batman; the Saturn couldn't help but be in a tangle of questions herself.  
…What justified this?

"Hey! He was the conscience of your group!" Flash grinned from ear to ear, looking like he had it all figured out. "And that means I must be—"  
"Come on, Jiminy!" Lantern called out sarcastically, continuing to hold Hawkgirl in his arms, looking towards his right side as the portal opened behind them.  
One by one, each Justice League member made their way through the opened portal…until the only ones left were Camille and Batman.  
The Saturn would not let Lord Batman out of her sight…the mere sight of him just…sent waves of fear…and anger through her.

Batman himself looked towards Lord Batman, who only nodded at him in respect. Batman then turned and glanced at Camille, who was still rooted in her spot.  
"…Don't be all day about it, Camille. In or out." He muttered, stepping into the portal himself. As stubborn as he himself was, even HE knew that Camille wasn't going to go in unless ALL of the Justice League was safely through the portal first.

Glancing behind her and watching Batman disappeared into the portal…Camille slowly walked down the stairs, and approached Lord Batman.  
The dark knight merely stood there stiffly and silently…such as to be expected from ANY dark knight, she would imagine. Slowly, the Saturn stopped walking when she was right in front of the alternate Batman and glared at him silently, neither of them saying a word.  
She knew she couldn't be long…after all, they needed to get the Justice Lords OUT of their dimension…

Slowly, and unexpectedly, Camille wrapped her arms around Lord Batman and placed her forehead against his chest, hugging him loosely. She could FEEL the dark knight flinch from the gesture, though he did absolutely nothing else.  
Lord Batman kept completely silent as the Saturn hugged him…it was like…she KNEW this hurt him…  
Slowly, Camille let go of Lord Batman and broke away. However, when she looked up at him, a firm glare remained in her eyes towards him. Without another word, Camille turned her back on Lord Batman and headed for the portal, pursing her lips as she went through, not bothering to look back.  
If she had, she would have seen Lord Batman lowering his head…

As she went through the portal, Camille looked back just in time to see the portal deactivate behind her. Frowning, the Saturn sighed dejectedly…before turning and joining the Justice League, as they moved to re-gain control of their own dimension.

***JLWT***

Lord J'onn monitored the controls of the Justice League Watchtower. He hadn't been on actual monitor duty since-…for a long time. It almost felt strange to him, he had become used to taking reports from others; making sure that they were on schedule and sure to provide a stern reprimand if they weren't.  
Was he…at all being reasonable?  
A steady beeping interrupted the Maritain's musings, and J'onn looked downwards, seeing the words on the screen that he was monitoring. Narrowing his eyes, the Martian made himself transparent and quickly flew down towards Lord Superman.

"It's Luthor." Lord J'onn reported, landing and standing straight, eyes narrowed darkly.  
"Escaped again?" Lord Superman asked expectantly, glancing over his shoulder towards the Martian.  
"Yes. And he's taken a hostage and—" J'onn began.

"Don't do it." Lord Hawkgirl approached Lord Superman, a musing look on her face.  
"Why not?" Lord Superman asked, frowning seriously. "It worked pretty well back home."  
"But HERE, they're not ready for it."  
"We'll see about that." Lord Superman muttered, turning to leave, being stopped by Lord Lantern.

"Maybe we should ALL go." Lord Lantern suggested, putting a hand up in protest.  
Lord Superman frowned for a moment…before a smirk came to his face in reply. "Alright…I'm patient."

***Disclaimer***

Chapter is so short because ONE; It's almost 1:00 in the morning, and I'm tired, despite the fact that I'm SUPPOSED to try and keep myself awake to train my body clock to be ready for all the night shift stuff I have to do this week.  
TWO; Since I'm tired, I can't really THINK, thus, making this chapter rather…choppy.  
THREE: I'm saving the BEST part of this short story for last, which, YES, does include a long, detailed fight scene.

…I'm going to go to sleep…


	4. Lament

***

Lex Luthor took his hand held gun into his hands and watched the door of the prison for any signs of movement or life. Downstairs held the master plan, as well as the five-fold of backup plans that awaited, should the first phase not have very much outcome.  
Hopefully the last phase didn't have to be used…still, he knew that this bothered-

BANG!

The man turned around as the wall behind him basically shattered and crumbled, revealing the great outdoors…as well as a stern-looking Justice Lords team.  
Lord Superman glared at the Lex Luthor that he saw and slowly hovered in, taking the man by the scruff of the neck.  
"Where's the hostage?" He demanded, a dark scowl on his face.

Lex only frowned in Lord Superman's direction.  
"There never was one."  
Taking a few steps back, Lex Luthor slowly morphed…and changed…into J'onn J'onzz. The Martian saw the surprised looks on the Justice Lord's faces and let off a very small smirk.  
"Sorry." J'onn lightly mocked; before he quickly went transparent and escaped the room – resulting in high voltage electro-shocks ZAPPING the Justice Lords inside, in an attempt to incapacitate them.

J'onn quickly took his place with the five awaiting Justice Leauge members outside of the chamber similar to the one the Justice Lords used to incapacitate them. The one thing that they had to count on, was the face that the Justice Lords were NOT going to hold back.  
At All.  
Hearing a series of bangs against the wall of the holding chamber, problem one presented itself. Lord Hawkgirl was trying to pull off the same trick that THEIR Hawkgirl had attempted. Emerging from the room, Lord Hawkgirl grunted painfully…and looked up, sneering angrily.

Green Lantern aimed his ring at her, but was taken aback at the look of DARKNESS in her. Not to mention…this was HAWKGIRL! He couldn't just-  
"DO IT!" Batman yelled, sensing Lantern's hesitation in the attack that he had been ordered to carry out. Surely Lantern, being in the Marines, once; understood the meaning of understanding a plan of attack.  
At Batman's yell, Lantern did fire a blast towards Lord Hawkgirl- who quickly dodged by taking to the air. Narrowing her eyes, Lord Hawkgirl CHUCKED her mace in Batman's direction; SMASHING the control panel that he was in control of.

The destruction of the control panel ceased the flow of electricity in the cell that the Justice Lords were trapped in.  
Great. They had to make things complicated, didn't they?  
Narrowing his eyes, Green Lantern quickly begain firing more rapid shots off at Lord Hawkgirl as she tried to gain some air. However, every time she flapped her wings, it gave off a small window of advantage. Quickly taking that advantage, Green Lantern took a well-placed shot to clip the Thanagarian's wing.  
Letting off a yell, Lord Hawkgirl fell to the ground and attempted to get up – However she found herself pushed down almost immediately. Looking up, Lord Hawkgirl discovered that Camille was grabbing her wrists and firmly planting her knee in-between the Thanagarian's wings.

"Get OFF me, Camille!" Lord Hawkgirl snarled, watching as J'onn quickly landed close by to offer the Saturn his assistance. "The LAST thing I wanna do is hurt you; but you're in HOT water, cat!"  
Camille frowned at Lord Hawkgirl's statement and leaned down, narrowing her eyes at the Thanagarian she was pinning. "Too late, Hawk-san. You've ALREADY hurt me…AND your Camille."  
"How dare you. I had NOTHING to do with the death of-"

"CAMILLE!"  
Both J'onn and Camille looked quickly towards their left as Lord J'onn glowered out of the torn-up holding cell that sparked from damage. The alternate Martian was fuming, and a look of wrath filled his eyes, before he quickly transformed into his Martian offence-mode; what looked to be a Martian-like dragon with four arms, and dove straight for the group.  
Quick to intercede, J'onn growled and took the same formation, only with two arms, and TACKLED Lord J'onn back into the air.

"Stay AWAY from her!" Lord J'onn snarled angrily, to which J'onn replied…by PUNCHING his counterpart across the mouth. As they ascended, the Martians went crashing through the roof, resulting in ceiling debris showering down. Camille winced at the sight, and promptly snatched Lord Hawkgirl by the arms and DOVE out of the way, allowing the debris to land in an 'unpopulated area'.

Above, Lord J'onn SLAMMED his fist across J'onn's jaw, which only resulted in the other Martian grabbing two of Lord J'onn's wrists. Taking his chance, J'onn increased the momentum and sent them both spiraling downwards.  
"You were better off in that cell!" Lord J'onn snarled, punching his opponent in the stomach and growling as the struggle continued. "You have NO idea what you have just done!"

"I should be saying the same to you!" J'onn replied, moving into a position that allowed him to get a strangle-hold of Lord J'onn. "You have broken SO many Martian laws in SO many ways!"  
"PAH! The Law has no effect on ANY planet! It's the ENFORCMENT that actually has an impact!"  
Lord J'onn proceeded to SLAM his better counterpart in the midsection and SMASHED him into the ground, repeatedly punching him as hard as he could. However, the more focus he put on his attack, the less focus he put in his defense. Something WHACKED Lord J'onn from behind, and when the Martian turned, his opponent took his chance to give the Evil Martian a WICKED uppercut.

Below, Camille was having her own problems. Without J'onn there to ensure that Lord Hawkgirl stayed DOWN…she DIDN'T!  
Back flipping, Camille got as far away as she could, before she just plain DOVE for the side as Lord Hawkgirl SLAMMED her mace RIGHT where the Saturn had once stood.  
Coming to a stop, Camille looked up, grimacing. Ok…she had NEVER fought against Hawkgirl before….she never really WANTED to. However, if there was ONE thing she learned about the Thanagairan….it was water and small places gave the bird-lady a hard time.

Well Water was AUTOMATICLY out for her. She had refused to go on EVERY Atlantis mission simply because one, she couldn't swim….two…ungh…  
Quickly ducking, Camille managed to slide under the oncoming Lord Hawkgirl, and took the opportunity to SNATCH the Thanagarian's wrists. Using the amount of momentum to aide her, Camille KICKED Lord Hawkgirl's mace out of her hands and SLAMMED some handcuffs on her wrists.  
Wow…with HER Hawkgirl at the Watchtower's medbay, she'd have to boast to the GOOD Hawkgirl that she could technically kick her butt.  
"Hawk-San, please stop." Camille looked over the Thanagarian's shoulder. "There's got to be a better- NYYYAAAAAA!"

Camille suddenly shouted out in sudden surprise as Lord Hawkgirl suddenly extended her wings and SHOT into the sky. Screaming, The Saturn dug her claws into the Thanagarian's back in pure reflex. This caused Lord Hawkgirl to cry out, and start flying erratically.  
"Get OFF me, you SATURN!"  
"Saturn? I thought that didn't matter to you, Hawk-san-WHHHAAA!" Camille shrieked as Lord Hawkgirl immediately started spinning. Unable to keep her grip any longer, Camille found herself SNAPPED away from the Thanagarian and HURLED into the air, suddenly in free fall. Gasping, Camille quickly looked in Lord Hawkgirl and winced when she saw her CRASH against the prison wall.  
Looking back down to the ground that quickly got closer and closer, Camille had to groan.  
Too bad Cats couldn't fly—URCK!  
SNATCH!

"OW!"  
Camille yelped as her fall was broken, in a NOT so gentle way. Looking downwards, the ground was only a few hundred feet away, but now someone was holding her by the scruff of the neck. An action that HURT if she wasn't in domestic cat mode!  
"ow ow ow ow! Ok! Lemme go! Put me down! Thank you! Are you satisfied?"  
"No."  
Camille suddenly went stock still and quickly looked behind her, a shudder going down her ENTIRE BODY when she saw the angry gaze of Lord J'onn, in DRAGON mode, no less; glaring back at her sternly.

"You were told to STAY in your quarters!" Lord J'onn snarled angrily, causing Camille to actually shake at the look of darkness in his eyes. Quickly trying to shake off her fear, Camille started to wiggle, trying to break free of the evil-Martian's grip.  
"I am NOT your—"  
"Release her! She is NOT your Camille! She is MINE!"

Lord J'onn turned in time to have J'onn PUNCH the other Martian clean across the face; and proceed to grab his shoulders and SLAM his own head against Lord J'onn's, causing the evil Martian to stumble.  
Taking the chance, J'onn quickly snatched Camille out of Lord J'onn's grip and proceeded to fly away; only for Lord J'onn to recover, and quickly proceeded to give chase to the two Justice League members.

Camille put her paws on J'onn's huge shoulder and looked behind, only to see one ANGRY Martian-dragon behind them.  
"Ungh! This is ridiculous! I told him 'NO'! I hate this love triangle stuff!" The Saturn groaned.  
"…Do you WANT to be with him?" J'onn asked, glancing towards Camille, who gave him a look of horror.  
"ABSOLUTLEY NOT!"  
"Then it's not a love triangle."  
"….You know you're hanging around Flash-kun too much when even YOU are making smart-tail comments, J'onn-kun." Camille muttered sarcastically, managing to put the tiniest of smirks on the Martian's face…Before Lord J'onn SLAMMED against both of them, driving them both towards the ground.

Camille SLAMMED into a nearby roof of a guard's building, while J'onn was PINNED against the ground a hundred meters away.  
J'onn grunted harshly as his opponent did everything he possibly could to drive him deeper into the ground. The Martian struggled and glanced over towards the building where Camille had landed and to his relief, he saw the Saturn staggering to her feet, rubbing her head, and looking behind her as though something had just happened near her.

"I'm NOT letting ANYONE take her away from me again!" Lord J'onn snarled, holding J'onn against the ground with two arms, and proceeding to attempt to choke him with his other two arms. "You are NOT capable of keeping her safe! Neither can you keep the EARTH safe!"  
"You truly ARE mad! You are turning your back on everything Mars has EVER believed in! You are betraying the Martian/Saturn treaty! AND A TRUE Martian NEVER strikes his mate! You are—"  
"Those are null, void, AND irrelevant!" Lord J'onn snarled, trying his hardest to put more strength in his attacks, of which J'onn was doing a good job in defending against. "And the ONLY way to Protect your mate is to DOMINATE her! Show her who gets the last word! MAKE her respect you!"

"Is THIS how you treated your Camille?! Making her FEAR you? A true husband LOVES his wife!" J'onn replied angrily.

"I LOVED HER MORE THAN MY OWN LIFE MATTERED TO ME!" Lord J'onn raged, eyes getting dark. "But just as I learned on Mars; I learned as well as on Earth OR Saturn that Love is dangerous! It ALLOWS for mistakes! Love makes you WEAK! You order that you both need to patrol together, but when you become busy, your mate ultimately convinces you that she can go off on her own! Ultimately getting ambushed and murdered since you weren't there to PROTECT HER!"  
J'onn narrowed his eyes at the Martian above him, and finally understood.  
Lord J'onn was supposed to be with his Camille when she was on her last mission…but got called off into doing something else, allowing for her to go off unprotected.  
…Resulting in him losing her.

J'onn grunted as he was PUNCHED across the face, and proceeded to go transparent through the ground.  
Lord J'onn gasped only briefly, before J'onn emerged from behind him and THREW him away towards the nearby water, reverting back into his Manhunter mode and glaring at the recovering Dragon-Martian before him. "Then your problem is you put a leash on her…Long before you lost her. You tried to control her to protect her….but that always backfires."  
"ENOUGH!" Lord J'onn proceeded to go for J'onn, who quickly took to the air, Lord J'onn following in a rage.

Below, Camille had been watching the fight, a wince on her face at how…FIERCE the Martians were being…before a loud CRASH was heard behind her. True to cat nature, Camille's attention on the Martian fight was lost, in favor of figuring out just WHERE the hole in the building had come from. Making her way to the new opening and looking down, Lord Superman appeared to be laying on his back and groaning from the rubble on top of him.  
Frowning, Camille jumped through the hole and got into a defensive state…  
WHOOSH!  
Camille nearly jumped five feet in the air when Flash just SUDDENLY appeared beside her and looked around. "Nyaaa! I've asked you SO many times not to do that!"

"I know, but you look SO cute when you're a big scaredy cat!"  
SMACK!  
"Ow!"  
Camille frowned at Flash and then looked around at the damage of the building. "Is it just me, or to ALL fights we have result in SOME sort of property damage?"  
"Yeah no kidding!" Flash grinned and crossed his arms, looking down towards Lord Superman. "WOW Sups! You really know how to bring down the house!"

CRASH!

Both Flash and Camille found themselves SLAMMED against the wall as Lord Superman recovered and quickly stood above them, Flash looking up, and Camille holding a paw to her head. Narrowing his eyes, Lord Superman grabbed Flash by the front of his costume and reeled back a punch, holding it.  
Flash narrowed his eyes only slightly. "…Cant do it, can you? I'm the last piece of your conscience; which makes Camille your last piece of reason…this is something you'd NEVER do…"

Lord Superman was silent all for a few seconds, before his own eyes narrowed towards Flash.  
"I've done a LOT of things I thought I'd never do over the years….one more won't hurt." He replied emotionlessly, looking ready to just plain snap his neck.

"Hold it!"

All three in the room looked up quickly towards the roof, Seeing Superman…and …Lex Luthor? The Villain was holding a gun of all things – the SAME gun that Flash had disassembled when this whole mess FIRST started!

"Nice company you're keeping." Lord Superman called up towards the real Superman, dropping Flash to the ground and turning to face the two above. "Must be your true colors."  
"It's just one of the hard choices I've had to make today." Superman replied sullenly, before looking towards Luthor. "Go for it."  
"Oh yes." Luthor mused, aiming his weapon towards Lord Superman and firing a ray at the Kryptonian.  
Lord Superman growled and tried to fly in Luthor's general direction…but was engulfed in the ray and found himself…draining.

"Nan-da?" Camille slowly got up, continuing to hold her head, and glanced towards Flash. "What's-…huh?"  
"I'm not too sure myself, fuzzy." Flash replied, looking at the scene before him as Lord Superman was sent to the ground moaning.  
Both of them looked back up, watching as Lex Luthor seemed to take aim in the sky…and proceeded to shoot Lord Hawkgirl…Lord Lantern, Lord J'onn, and Lord Wonder Woman, one by one.  
Slowly descending from the roof, Superman stood in front of Lord Superman and crossed his arms sternly. "It's a power disrupter…and yours are now gone."

Camille gasped at the news. A power disruptor? As in…NO more—making them-Causing them-  
The Saturn quickly gasped and scrambled upwards, Jumping from the ground, to the desk, to the book case, and ultimately to the roof- pushing Lex Luthor aside and quickly assessing just WHO got shot, and who didn't.  
LAST time she had seen J'onn, she really couldn't tell THAT much in between the two…After all they were in Martian BATTLE mode! How could LUTHOR possibly know the difference?!

Camille looked at the disabled 'heroes' one by one. The right Hawkgirl…well duh, the REAL Hawkgirl was safe at the Watchtower. Lord Lantern and Lord Wonder Woman was down…WHERE WAS-

"Get up…I dare you."

Camille quickly turned around and saw J'onn standing over a disabled Lord J'onn, who looked like he was reeling from being shot from the power disrupter.  
Above him, J'onn narrowed his eyes at his defeated opponent and frowned deeply at the Martian looking up at him. His rage had never left him…he was basically-  
"J'ONN-KUN!"  
J'onn paused and turned slightly, only for Camille to run over and stop, looking from Martian to Martian and trying to place them…before she let off a sigh of relief after a while once she realized that it was LORD J'onn who was on the ground, while her J'onn stood triumphant.

Camille put a paw to her head, feeling herself melt.  
…they won…  
what a relief.

"Baddies, baddies EVERYWHERE!" Flash ran up beside Camille, resulting in the Saturn giving him a weird look. The Speedster looked over towards the scene and felt the awkwardness in the air…before looking over towards Camille. "I'm gonna go help the others tie up the baddies."  
Flash Zipped away….before zipping right back in front of Lord J'onn, and promptly SMACKING him across the face. "Because you deserve it." He shot, before once again zipping away, joining up with Wonder Woman and Green Lantern as they began to gather up the disabled Justice Lords.

Camille watched Flash leave and smiled only slightly…before she looked over as J'onn forced Lord J'onn to stand and started to lead him away.  
"…Wait."

J'onn paused and looked towards Camille, who was slowly making her way over, a frown on her face. Turning so both he and Lord J'onn could see the oncoming Saturn make her way over to them. Stopping right in front of the Justice Lord J'onn, she saw J'onn tightening his grip on his evil counterpart, just in case he had any ideas.  
For a while, she said absolutely nothing…causing Lord J'onn to scowl.  
"Go ahead, Camille. SAY it! Tell me how ashamed I ought to be! Tell me how Evil I am!" Lord J'onn shot out, growling in anger. "Tell me how absolute power corrupts! I've HEARD it before! What could you POSSIBLY say to me that I haven't already HEARD?!"

"…My'ria'h-chan would be so ashamed of you, J'onn-san…"

Lord J'onn stopped cold at the statement, and his mouth went slightly agape. My'ria'h….how could Camille even-…

"You're no Martian, J'onn-San…you're a monster. I'm so glad My'ria'h-chan is safe from you."

Lord J'onn felt himself rip...like someone had stabbed a jagged knife in his heart, twisted it, and then YANKED it out.  
Camille frowned at Lord J'onn seriously…before turning her back on him and walking towards the rest of the Justice League, knowing that J'onn already had Lord J'onn covered.  
Watching the Saturn leave, Lord J'onn hung his head and gritted his teeth…before relaxing completely in defeat. After a moment, he allowed J'onn to lead him towards the reinforced part of the prision…never to come out again…never to allow light to shine on him….

***Justice League Watchtower***

"So, wait, you made a DEAL with Luthor?" Hawkgirl sat from her infirmary bed, a crazed look on her face as she looked at Superman. She had basically SLEPT through the WHOLE THING, and didn't get a LICK of this action, aside from being SHOT from that trap. Getting all the details was…complicated.

"In exchange for his freedom, we needed to know how his weapon worked." Superman replied, stepping aside for Green Lantern to offer Hawkgirl some water. The Thanagarian proceeded to snatch the glass, and practically CHUG the water down…before she put the glass aside and looked straight back towards Superman.  
"And I SLEPT through all of this!? How exciting WAS the action anyways?!"

"Trust me, it's a good thing you WEREN'T apart of the action!" Green Lantern mused, crossing his arms and frowning.

"Please, I'm always right in the middle of the action, GL."  
"That's EXACTLY why you're in the infirmary."

"Don't worry, I took GOOD care of almost everything!" Flash boasted, puffing out his chest and rubbing his nails against his suit. "They were SO DOWN about losing their Flash, they practically couldn't keep their eyes off me!"  
"Wow. They must have lost their eyesight." Hawkgirl mocked, a smirk on her face.  
"Flash, make yourself useful and go get more water!" Green Lantern scowled, making Flash grin and offer a mock-salute.  
"Yes, your grumpiness!" The speedster mocked, before DASHING out of the room.  
Hawkgirl smirked at the departing brat of the team and shook her head slightly. She paused and then looked back towards the others. "Wait; you said that in the Justice Lord's dimension, their Flash AND their Camille died…so where's kitty? Is she alright?"

Superman and Green Lantern glanced towards each other.  
"…Trust me…she needs some alone time."

***WT***

Camille watched the Earth from the window in her room. Ever since coming back yesterday, she had pretty much confined herself here…at LEAST until she could get some things straightened out between her and herself.  
The Justice Lords…SCARED her. It was as if it reminded her of something that she had managed to escape. And yet, at the same time, it reminded her of everything that she was meant to fight against. As though she had fought stuff like that before. But…where?  
Looking back out the window, Camille's gaze trailed from Earth…spotting a rare sight that only came into line of Earth every other year.

Mars and Saturn…lined up actually. To the right Mars glowed a brilliant orange…and to the left…Saturn had a subtler glow. They looked so peaceful together…as though they were dancing in the sky.  
Camille slowly placed a paw over the glass, where Mars was. Her ears went back slightly in fear.  
Lord J'onn's eyes had been so dark…so…emotionless. He had pushed everything aside…for power…betraying ALL that he originally believed in.  
Why? Because of his losses?...if something happened to her…would J'onn…

"…Camille?"

The Saturn whipped around and jumped away, placing her back against the wall. All she did see was J'onn behind her…though…she didn't really loosen up that much.  
The Martian watched his lover take a few steps away from him, and refuse eye contact.  
…she was scared.  
"Camille…" J'onn whispered, slowly taking a few steps towards her and slowly offering her his arms. The Last thing he wanted to do was force her to be around him, especially after what she had just encountered with the Justice Lords…or rather…Lord J'onn.  
The Martian slowly looked over the Saturn before him, his eyes resting on the wound on her cheek that was in the process of healing itself. The more he looked at it, the more he had to fight the urge to go to where the Justice Lords were being held and beat up his evil counterpart…

J'onn's musings were cut off when Camille slowly approached him and rested her forehead on his chest, allowing J'onn to slowly wrap her in a protective embrace.  
They had JUST confessed their love for each other last month…and their first test as a couple had been dark. Darker than ANY new couple should EVER have to go through…

"…J'onn-kun…do you think the Justice League is capable of becoming power hungry?"  
"Oh Camille…" J'onn gently held Camille tighter to himself, pressing his lips against her forehead, before resting his chin on her head. He slowly stroked her silky fur covering her back and let out a forlorn sigh. "…I believe that we are capable of many things…but that is why we work as a team…to check ourselves. The Justice Lords allowed power to corrupt them…something that we must fight against, no matter our losses"

"…Lord J'onn not only lost his Martian family…He lost his Camille…and their kittens, nya." Camille muttered, her ears going back, displaying her fear. "…What would happen…if you lost me? If I…"  
J'onn felt a wave of fear grip his heart as a flash of My'ria'h dying in his arms went through his mind. The escape ships holding so many innocent Martians, plus the soldiers that were charged to protect them had vanished in a great light…loosing ALL contact and all hope…  
The Justice League had become his new family…Camille his new ray of light. The love of his heart…  
…losing her…would tear him apart…he knew that much.

J'onn slowly broke away from Camille and looked her in the eyes sincerely. Slowly he set a gentle hand on Camille's wounded cheek and softly caressed it lovingly.  
"…Camille…I promise you…On my honor. Should anything ever happen to you, I will NEVER break the promises that I have made to Mars, to Saturn, to the Justice League…or to you." The Martian's eyes softened and he continued to stroke Camille's cheek.  
"…Promise me, as well…should anything ever happen to me…that you will never turn to ending lives for my sake…"

Camille gently pressed her paw against the hand that held her cheek and nuzzled him softly.  
"…I promise…I promise, J'onn-kun…"

"Don't worry Camille. We will all work together to ensure that we protect lives…the RIGHT way." J'onn leaned in and pressed his forehead against Camille's looking deeply into her beautiful topaz eyes.  
"…I love you Camille…don't ever forget that…I love you so much…"

"…J'onn-kun…"

Camille shut her eyes as J'onn's lips got dangerously close to hers…yes…she could trust J'onn…She would never have to worry with him. She loved him…he loved her…and love always trusts…

SPLASH!

"ARGH!"  
"NYA!"

Both J'onn and Camille quickly broke away from each other and looked over themselves. Both of them were absolutely SOAKED in water, but- Where-

"AHAHAHAHA!"  
Flash stood from the door, holding a bucket and laughing his head off. J'onn and Camille quickly turned and scowled at the new arrival, who couldn't contain his merriment. After a while, Flash leaned against the doorpost and smirked at the two. "Well at LEAST we don't have to worry about any fires in here! You guys were getting so hot, I HAD to cool you down! Basic fire safety I hope you know." He quickly pointed in J'onn's direction. "and HA! I FINALLY GOT you! It's taken me almost THREE YEARS to properly prank you!"

"FLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSH!" Camille growled gritting her teeth, and promptly running for the door, resulting in Flash running, laughing all the way.  
"You're SO CUTE when you're all watered down!"  
"SAY THAT AGAIN! I DARE YOU, NYA!"

***DS***

The end...now I can try to finish Better than life...


End file.
